Smiles
by Airineko
Summary: Niki, the head of a family of vampires, werewolves and witches, falls in love with a human boy named Alex. When others begin to hunt Alex down, Niki and her supernatural family will go to any lengths to protect him. Meanwhile, there is turmoil in the family itself, relationships are going unstable, will the family break apart? Will Niki be able to save Alex?


Chapter 1

The loud music blared out of the speakers. I quickly glanced at Cassandra to make sure she was here and not making out with someone like she promised. Of course she was having the time of her life dancing and singing like at every party she takes me to. I felt my throat start to feel parched so I went to get some punch. I quickly poured a cup and gulped it down in a matter of seconds. I shot the cup in the air and made a basket into the garbage can. "Yes!" I yelled a little too loud. I had never been very good at basketball so that was pretty good for me. I turned around and I saw my archenemy, Trevor Wheatley. Of course I knew he was coming over to me because I can read minds. I know you may not believe that can be possible, but us vampires each have special powers. Mine, obviously, was to be able to read minds. So I know practically everyone's deepest and darkest secrets. I can also trace back into their past.

"Hey beautiful!" he yelled at me.

"Shut up Trev!" I quickly combated

"Since when do _you_ call me Trev?" he asked with a suspicious tone.

"Since now…" I questioned as I looked at him with a dumb founded expression.

"So you… wanna dance?" He looked at me with his bright red face. In his head he was picturing him in a black suit and me in a pink strapless, dancing at prom as prom king and queen. I knew he could easily get that down since his father owned almost half of our little boring town.

"In your dreams, Trevor!" I said angrily.

"What I just asked to dance, you don't have to yell in my face!" he innocently replied back.

Guilty, I replied, "I'm sorry".

"I'm not a little kid, and I've been trash talked by you in way worse ways. I think I can handle my broken heart." he said chuckling.

"Whatever" I said a little annoyed. I knew if he understood that I was a vampire he wouldn't even come close to me like everybody else in this school. It was a little bit past midnight and I knew it was time for me to take Cassandra back home for her to be able to wake up in the morning. Of course my family, myself and my parents and some of my brothers and sisters didn't have to go to sleep at all.

RING! The school bell rang. I was already seated while the rest of my first period English class came in. I was at my favorite part in the book Twilight. It was a good book, although since half the facts about us vampires and werewolves were correct I assumed that Stephanie Meyer was a vampire herself. A few of my sisters didn't like the fact that it had no witches in it.

"Good morning class." Mrs. Evens said with her sharp, teacher like voice.

"Good morning Mrs. Evens." Everyone replied back.

" We have a new student today" Damn, I thought. The only empty seat was next to me.

"Please welcome Alex Sterling." I slowly gazed up at the beautiful human. Even his thoughts were perfect.

"You may take a seat over there next to Niki." Mrs. Evens blankly said.

"Um hello, my name is Alex." He said smiling shyly. I had to laugh at that but I kept it at a grin. The thoughts of the other girls in class we're all about him.

"Hey, I'm Niki." I said in great awe. I couldn't believe the way he melted my heart, even though I didn't have one. I thought to my self and thought I have lived since the renaissance and I have never felt this way. Even with my family.

"Niki, could you please share your English book with Alex?" Mrs. Evens asked blandly.

" Uhh… sure Mrs. Evens." I said a little scared. I knew that I had to control myself. If I got to close to him I knew I wouldn't be able to handle myself and while being the oldest in my family, I'd have to put my best foot forward to my soul mate. Yes, my soul mate.

"Open your books to page 660 class" she said skeptically.

I obediently did and slide it half way over to Alex. He nervously put his hand on the table and was thinking about me. How beautiful I was, how nice, how shy, how my smile looked, I could see everything in his mind. If I could I'd be blushing as bright as a pomegranate.

"Eleanor Roosevelt" Mrs. Evens started reading. I paid more attention to Alex's background, where he was from, who his best friends were. Everything.

"Niki, could you tell us where Eleanor Roosevelt was from?" she asked since she my face being distracted.

"Um….." I was waiting for her to think the answer so that I could say it. Usually that's how I flow, but this time Mrs. Evens was thinking about how to punish me.

" New York" Whispered Alex.

"New York." I repeated. She glared at me and started reading again.

"Thanks for saving my butt" I whispered.

Giggling he sweetly said "No worries."

RING!

The bell rang. As everyone got up I asked Alex if he had his schedule time for his periods yet. As I read them I said " You have the same schedule as me, and your locker is right next to mine" I said excitedly. As of now I was ecstatic.

As I sat down in my seat in my Spanish class, my favorite brother, Phoenix, came over and asked me what's wrong. I hated that he new me so well. I shyly smiled and said "I found my soul mate." His smile was so wide that it could probably reach the ends of the world. He hugged me tight. Alex came over thinking that Phoenix was my boyfriend and turned away. I quickly said, " Alex, this is my purple mohawk brother Phoenix. Phoenix, this is Alex".

"Hey, man what's up?" Phoenix said giving Alex a pat on the back.

" Nothing much, you?" he questioned.

" Eh… same as usual." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

" You wanna meet the rest of our siblings? This is the only class that most of us are together."

" Sure why not, so far you guys are the only ones talking to me." He smiled.

We started out with the witches (Phoenix's soul mate first of course) .

" This is Rachel and Cassandra." He pointed out .

Then he went on to the werewolves.

" This is Strike, David, and Jagger." Showing each of them out.

Finally he went to the vampires.

" This Alexander, Raven, and Nina." He said

" Everybody, this is Alex" and he mouthed " Niki's soul mate" and everybody looked at me.

Art class, as I know it, it's the best class in the world! Especially since Mrs. Ray teaches it to us.

" Free day guys." She said lazily. Everyone new what that meant. We could draw, paint, sketch and socialize.

Alex stuck to me Phoenix and Rachel. He was a really cool kid. He loves to soccer and basketball. I knew I would come to every game he played. I was surprised when he rolled up his sleeves to find huge muscles. Phoenix thought he used steroids, but of course, all knuckle headed, purple haired freaks would think that.

Social Studies. The most useless class to me. I had already lived through all this. In fact I was originally Nicole Addams, even though the teacher completely ignores me.

It was time for lunch, the most important part of the day. My siblings and I took up three tables. Lucky for Alex (and me) we had an extra seat. Vampires survive on two things 1. Blood 2. Ice cream. We had ice cream every day and once a month we would go hunting animals for blood.

Everyone sat in his or her normal seats with Phoenix on my right. Alex took the seat on my left. We all started to dig in our food. Vampires with ice cream, wolves with meat and witches with licorice, yuck. Alex only had sandwich. He didn't care at all. I was glad that he was my soul mate, he made me comfortable.

Telepathically, Phoenix was asking me when we would tell Alex about us. I shrugged as if I was just stretching my neck. Phoenix and I would have tons of conversations like this.

"So Alex, wanna come to our house after school?" asked hot-headed Mike.

"Sure I'll call my dad later" he quickly replied.

I grinned at Mike. He shrugged like it was nothing.

Math. SO boring. SO complicated. SO many different methods to learn. I always got strait A's in math class. Alex was completely clueless so I taught him how to do it, and I have to say, I'm a pretty good teacher. Well I guess I should be. After math we went to our lockers and got ready to go home. Alex called his dad earlier and with my super hearing I could hear his dad saying that he knew it would be fine and that he would make friends. When his dad said that, he thought 'yeah, girlfriends too'. I giggled.

On our way home Alex was in awe. He managed three words "So many cars." I never rode in a car before; I've always took my motorbike. Cars kept you in and safe. On a motorbike the thrill is endless.

"Shouldn't we wear helmets?" he asked

"Not when I'm driving." I said in a girly manner.

"Uhh….ok" he said a little scared.

He hopped on a patted the seat behind me. After he climbed on and held on tight to my stomach, I started slowly at 100 miles per hour. I didn't want to scare him, but apparently he already was.

" Pull over!" he yelled.

At the curb he yelled "Are you crazy! Are you trying to get us killed or something?"

"I was going slow, only 100 mph" I said innocently. He was frustrated.

"How about I drive" he asked

" I'd rather walk" I said reluctantly

He grumbled and got on behind me. This time he closed his eyes.

When we got home, we found out that we were the last ones there.

"Hey mom, hi dad" I said as they opened the door.

" This is Alex, Alex these are my parents" this is weird I thought

" You must be Niki's sou-" I mouthed no " sou-cial buddy." Jilly (my mom) said.

Everyone in the room let out a big sigh.

" Niki I think you should tell him." said John (my dad)

" Tell me what?" asked a curious Alex.

" Oh nothing…" I quietly replied.

"Uh huh…" Alex knew I was hiding something.

We played video games, watched television and talked until it was time to do our homework. At 10 o'clock Alex's mom called and said he had to come home for dinner. I didn't like just seeing him go home. So I followed him and climbed up to the room Alex was in. He has a really cool room. Filled with astronomy stuff and a table filled with beakers and chemicals. WOW I thought, he was just like me. He came into the room; I hid in his closet but kept a crack open. He put down his backpack and grabbed sweats and went to the bathroom.

When he came back he turned of the lights and went into his bed. He was probably really knocked out since he fell asleep in a matter of minutes. I came out and sat in his chemistry seat. It was really comfy. I started to stare at his face only because his majestic face was facing me. At around midnight I couldn't help coming closer to him. I slowly reached for his face, and I brushed the side of his cheek.

"Huh!" a very startled Alex sprang up. I knew it was time for me to tell him about us..

" Calm down Alex it's me, Niki." I nervously said.

" Niki, what are you doing here?" he asked while he turned on the lights.

" Shouldn't you be sleeping at your house?" he questioned.

" Alex I have to tell you something." I paused

" Shoot." he calmly said.

" Alex you have to promise not to freak out, ok?" I was scared. I have given this story a thousand times to my brothers and sisters but this time it was different.

" I promise" he said.

"Ok, well, me and my family, well, we are Vampires, werewolves, and witches." I managed to squeak out.

"Okay.."

" Well I don't know if you would believe this or not" I knew he would, "but, well, you're my soul mate" I said quietly.

He took a moment to asses this in his mind.

" You don't have to hang out with us if you don't want to." I said knowing he would ignore my comment.

" No, I like you guys, and I seriously don't care if you guys really aren't human." He said carefully.

" Do you want to sleep?" he asked

" Oh, Vampires don't actually sleep" I said.

" So, what about werewolves and witches?" he asked

" Wolves can go up to about two weeks without sleep, but witches sleeping habits are the same as humans." I replied.

"Oh" he said.

" So are we like..?" he asked.

" Only if you want to put a label on it." I said happily.

Alex smiled.

" I'll see you tomorrow then." I said in a flirty tone.

" Alright." he said disappointedly.

" Do you mind if I watch your dreams?" I asked

" Huh, what do you mean?" he said with a confused expression.

" Oh yeah, we all have a pretty unique powers." I explained.

" Mine is being able to read minds, I can also go to into every thought they have ever had, and I have to say, you were a really cute baby." He blushed.

" Um… thanks, I think?" he replied.

"Go to sleep, we'll talk in the morning." I said knowing he needed it, even though we both wanted to stay awake and talk. .

" Ok, good night" he quickly fell asleep and started dreaming about his last soccer game and how his team won. When he scored the wining goal he looked at the cheerleaders and looked strait at the middle one. As I looked closer into the face of the cheerleader in jealousy, I realized that the cheerleader was me. I was shocked to see that he liked me so much. I would have cried if I could.

" Niki?" Alex woke with surprise.

" Sorry, but you don't have an alarm clock, come on we're gonna be late for school." I said.

" You changed your clothes." He said disappointedly.

" I brought them here with me, so did you have a good dream? I really liked it." I said.

" What did I dream about?" he asked.

" You don't remember?" I asked. He shook his head no.

" Well you were playing at your last soccer game and you scored the winning goal. You looked at the cheerleaders and the middle one was me. After that we went to The Bamboo Restaurant, then I woke you up.

He looked like a tomato. He started laughing.

" What?" I asked

" I liked my dream too." he said, still laughing.

" I'm gonna go ring the doorbell to pick you up in 5 minutes, ok" I said

" Ok, see you there." I said

Ding-Dong! I waited patiently for someone to open the door.

" Hi Mrs. Sterling, I'm here to pick up Alex." I said as sweetly as I could.

" Oh, hello dear, please, come in. "she said

" Please, call me Casey." She said. She really liked me.

" Um, ok Casey, its getting kind of late, we have to get going now." I said as I glanced at my watch.

" Hey Niki, Sup?" asked Alex from behind me.

" Ehh… the usual" I said, even though I was glistening with joy.

" Come on were gonna be late" he said wanting to get a way from his mom.

" Ok, here's your helmet" I said as I handed it to him.

" Thanks" he said sarcastically.

" Bye Casey, it was nice talking to you".

" You to Niki, be careful" she said. She didn't like that we were riding on a motorbike, but I ignored it. As soon as she closed the door we left. I of course went 180 mph, and Alex thought he was going to hurl. I laughed hard.

We made it 10 minutes before the bell, we got in our seats in Mrs. Evans's room 3 minutes before the bell, and so we were safe.

English, Spanish, Art, social studies, P.E and science passed by very quickly. Now it was finally time for lunch! Alex sat with us and started eating a grilled cheese sandwich and thought that it was pretty good.

" I thought, you guys, drink blood?" he said quietly.

"We survive on ice cream and blood" I replied.

" Oh" he said thinking that that was kind of weird.

" You'll get used to it" I said as I took another spoonful from my Mcflurry.

" Hopefully" he said.

" It's the only way we can sort of fit in" I tried to explain.

" Fit in?" he said sarcastically " you guys are like the A-clique here".

" We have that effect on people" I explained.

" Yeah, cause we all are irresistibly hot, have perfect skin, and we all get A's in P.E, that's probably why." Phoenix said proudly.

" It's so hot in here, don't you think so?" said a complaining Alex after school.

"I don't know I can't feel temperature!" I said sarcastically.

"Is that why you always feel like your not hot or cold?" he asked.

" To humans" I said.

"Oh, hey you think you could lie down next to me and be my personal air conditioner?" he asked with a pleading voice.

"Oh, fine" I said. I can't deny it, I kind of really wanted to. He scooted down and made room for me. I got on and I put my hands around his body. I felt like for the first time I had a real reason to keep me wanting to survive this world without being a filthy bloodsucker and killing other people. I wanted to LIVE. I felt like I had a reason to be here in earth, living a life that maybe could be worth all the pain I have been through.

" Good morning! Nice dream huh?!" I said enthusiastically.

" How you doin'?" Alex asked as he yawned and stretched himself. "What dream did I have tonight?" he asked curiously.

" The same one as usual." I said as I let go of him

" Get ready for school I'll be here in 20 minutes, ok. I have a family meeting to go to. Hopefully it isn't about you." I said sarcastically.

" Why would it be about me? Is because I'm still human?" He asked.

"What do you mean by 'still human'? Who said anything about not being human?" I asked surprised.

" Won't I be a vampire in the future? I'm your soul mate." he asked with a confused expression.

" Why would you even want to be one of us?" I asked caught a little off guard.

" Forget it, I don't want to fight." He said a little upset.

" Ok, see you in a little bit." I said felling guilty about our first fight.

" Niki, they're coming." Said John, in a very fatherly form. He was getting good at being a fake father.

" What! They can't come yet, not now!" I yelled even though I knew everyone could here me perfectly.

"We'll have to go and hide Alex" said Phoenix from behind me.

" No duh!" I yell back and he flinched.

I would have started crying, if I could.

" It's okay, we have a plan to get this all figured out, with everyone safe." Jilly said reassuringly. Just like a real mom I thought.

" We are the biggest clan of supernatural! They're not going to go easy on us!" I said.

" Go to school Niki, we'll talk when you come home." Jilly said softy in her high soprano voice.

" Fine, but when are we going to explain all of this to Alex, emphasis on we." I murmured.

" Emphasis on you!" coughed Phoenix. I gave him a piercing glare and left.

" Ok, now you have to tell me, why are you so upset and worried?" asked Alex in his room.

" You have been like this all day!" he exclaimed.

"Shh… your mom might hear us." I said calmly. I knew that this would take a long time. He gave me a look.

" Ok, well there are these vampires called Crown Chemical Co. Every century they come around to make sure that none of us have told a human about our existence. We are supposed to change our soul mates then tell them about it. So anyway, we have a plan to keep you safe and out of harm. Only thing is that you have to go through some tough squeezes.

"That's it? I'll do anything for you" He announced.

" It's not as easy as it seems." They have very cunning abilities. They can see the future; they can play with your mind, they can send messages to your brain to make you kill yourself. Don't worry though, it only works on supernatural people." I said as calmly as I could.

" It's going to be all right, all you have to do is listen to what ever Phoenix tells you to do, and you'll be fine." He didn't even care about if he was going to be ok; all he cared about was me.

" What about you?" he asked looking at his feet. When I didn't answer he looked up at me with a stern look.

" Well?"

" Uhh… well you know my safety is the least of my worries, you have to be alive and human by the time Crown Chemical Co. leave. Lets not go off task. We'll be leaving over winter break. We've already told your parents that we are going London and asked you to come. Obviously they said yes and were happy that you made good friends. Oh, and one more thing, they don't think we are that close yet, ok?" He wasn't even paying attention to me. He was picturing the things they would do to me if I got caught.

" Stop it, ok. Sometime I really wish that I couldn't read minds!" I said exasperated.

" Sorry but I'm not letting you do anything that might hurt you, and I don't care what it is!" he was really mad.

" Fine" he finally agreed, "but if anything happens to you…" he tried to threaten but had no idea of what he could do. I giggled.

" Go to sleep I said as I cuddled close to him. It would get really cold at night here in Baltimore.

" Fine see you in the morning, ok?" he said sweetly.

I chuckled lightly and kissed his forehead .

" Niki! It's me Phoenix just an update." I completely tuned out of Alex's dream and paid close attention to Phoenix.

"They're coming in two days after winter break starts, so you have to leave a couple days ahead ok?" he said trying not to sound like a jerk.

" Niki? Are you all right?" asked Alex.

" Huh, yeah I'm just getting an update from Phoenix, I'll be leaving in a few days."

He was upset. I stopped listening to his thoughts. I was looking strait in his eyes and he was looking in mine. He is probably thinking about what's going to happen. He closed his eyes and did something so unexpected, but it made my body melt into lava. He kissed me. I could smell his blood. It smelled like lemon and mint. I was so close to it. NO! I could not! I slowly pulled away, knowing I was going to miss him. A lot.

"Sorry if you didn't want me to do that" he sad a little upset that it didn't go on any longer.

" No, I couldn't control myself- go to sleep I'll see you in the morning. I have to go to a family meeting now, ok, goodnight." I leaned in to kiss his head, but he pulled my head down and kissed me passionately. Couldn't resist staying ther e and enjoying myself.

" Niki! Get over here!" yelled Jilly and John.

" I have to go Jilly and John are getting mad." I said sheepishly.

" Ok, bye, I'll miss you terribly." he said disappointedly. I smiled at him and jumped out of his window.

" Ok I'll help you pack, volunteered Rachael. "Oh me too, and me, and me" and every other girl volunteered.

" Rae, Phoenix come on." I said

" Oh my god, if you wear any fashionable clothes, even though you don't have any, they are totally going to rip!" Complained Rachael.

" Lay off Rae"

"Come on, give her a break, she has a lot going on." Replied Phoenix.

" It's not like I'm listening to her anyway,"

Phoenix and I laughed.

" Hey a least I try to look my best, unlike some people I know!" she fought back with an exaggerated voice.

" Who cares?" asked Phoenix.

" Apparently you" I said in smugish way.

" Humph" Phoenix stubbornly sighed.

" Ok, so you guys know what to do right? Or do you want me to repeat it?" asked Phoenix in his most manly voice.

" We got it for the last time stop being such a worry wart!" yelled Rachael.

" He has a reason to worry, Rae. If any thing goes wrong, he won't forgive himself and neither will Alex!" I said defending Phoenix. She stuck her tongue out at me and left.

" This is going to be a long break." I said sarcastically.

" You bet." said Phoenix in the same tone.

" Ok, so your all packed and ready to go?" I asked Alex with a motherly tone.

" Yes, for the last time, worry about yourself not me! I'm just a human who has nothing to do with you!" that took me by surprise. I cupped my hands to is face and said" Your have everything to do with me, you're my soul mate and you can't do anything about, and I know that you don't want to anyway."

" I'll miss you while I'm in London." he said with a longing voice.

" So you know what to do, right? Just be careful, ok?!" I said worriedly.

"Ok, bye. You better be ok when I get back." He said worriedly.

"I'll be fine it's you we need to be worried about, ok?" he waved goodbye and I waved back. I saw him slowly get into the plane and then it taking off. I knew then that it was time for me to go to the Mary Lynn National Forest Reserve.


End file.
